Trust me?
by Kanilla
Summary: After being abused all his life Tala winds up in an all boys orphanage,his roommate being Kai. Then Brooklyn is Kai's best friend, Brooklyn is rooming with Oliver, and Tala gets a crush on Oliver and becomes friends with Rei.full summary inside.no flames
1. Chapter 1

**summary: After being abused all his life Tala winds up in an all boys orphanage,his room-mate being Kai. Then Brooklyn is Kais best friend, Brooklyn is rooming with Oliver, and Tala gets a crush on Oliver and becomes friends with Rei,who is the boyfriend of Bryan,who also is the guy that Kai disgusts. Throw in some mischievous-ness, a slutty Enrique, an obsessed and insane Micheal, lots of angst...what do you get? I dont know..but it has gotta be weird for certain!**

**And btw..I do not own beyblade,only this insaaane plot and its damned twists...hrm-clears throat-**

**-Chapter one-**

The big playground was filled with children of all ages, mostly the older were there to keep an eye on the youngsters. The sound of playful screaming and shouting could be heard as some kids played tag. A car stopped outside the gate. A door was opened, and outside stepped a young boy the age of thirteen. Icy blue eyes were nervously scanning the area, seeing all the playing children. The boy stood still, in his left hand a small suitcase. The other hand hang limply by his side. A grown woman reached out her hand for him to take, and the boy hesitantly took it. The woman could sense how nervous the boy was, she dreaded how he clung to her as they entered the playground, headed for the main building.

She understood his reasons for being scared. The poor child had barely been among people before. His casefile was rather rare, and few people had been through as much in such a short life as this child. All his life he had stayed at the mansion of his parents, where they had treated him badly. The doctors had confirmed that the boy had been physically abused for years, meaning raped and beaten even from his early years. The child barely spoke as his parents never had bothered teaching him or talking to him. He was also physically weak because his bones had been broken so many times, and he had clearly been starved. The woman couldnt understand how anyone could treat their own child so horribly. Luckily a man passing by for a walk one evening had heard screams from the mansion and reported it to the police. The police officers had felt sick to their stomaches by what met them at the mansion. Both parents had been beating their child to death when the police men interfered. To say, the kid had been taken away to the hospital immideately, away from his insane parents. He had kicked and screamed all the time, breaking down into tears everytime he was touched.But now the boy had no place to stay, and was therefore to be placed at an orphans home in the outer parts of town.

**-Tala pov-**

I dont want to be here, the other children are giving me weird looks when I pass them by. I wish they would stop staring at me like that. The suitcase in my hand contains everything I have ever owned. The grown ups that took me away from home were surprised that I have so few belongings. I thought that was just normal, that children werent given things. Seems like I was wrong...The halls inside of the building are big, painted white. They remind me of home, I dont want them to. The woman leads me through the halls and down a new corridor. I hope she knows where we are going, I dont wanna get lost in here. Mommy and daddy used to leave me in the basement we have, and I neevr could find my way back on my own. I grab tighter hold of her hand and stay close. Please, dont let her leave me here! But she smiles a little at me as we stop by a door. She tells me to sit down and wait for her while she talks to someone. I dont wanna be alone, but she gives me one of thsoe smiles again and lets go of me..So I sit down in a chair and pull my knees up to my chest, waiting for her to return.

**-end pov-**

He was in a terrible mood as he stomped down the hall, hands balled up in fists at his sides. He wanted to scream out in frustration, to beat the living lights out of that snotty jerk. Of course he had been the one to be blamed for starting the fight when they dah done it...passing by he smashed his fits into the wall in sheer anger. He would get back at them for this! Finally standing outside the office of the principale he noticed a kid sitting there.

**-persons pov-**

I look at him closelu. The kid doesnt seem to be older than ten or so. He looks scared, fear displayed in his icy eyes. Did someone beat him or something? His hair is unlike anything I have ever seen before, standing off his head in a way that defies gravity (just like my own..though slightly different...), the colour of fiercy red. I notice how pale he is, like he has spent all of his life indoors. And he is pretty. Ok, stop thinking like that, I tell myself. But I mean, he looks like an little angel.

« Hey kiddo, are you lost?»

The way he looks at me makes it seem like I was the one to hurt him. Honestly, he looks dead scared, his eyes wide as plates. I shrug at sit down in the chair beside his. From the corner of my eye I can see that his bottom lip is quivering badly, his eyes are watering. Am I really that scary? If only I could have that effect on the Falcon gang too...

**-end persons pov-**

**-Tala pov-**

When the guy see me I keep my head low, hoping that he wont talk to me. No one ever tells me anything nice.

« Hey kiddo, are you lost?»

I stare at him fearfully when I realised he is talking to me. Oh, why cant he just leave me alone? He sits down beside me. If I try to run away maybe he will slap me like mommy did. I want him to go,he scares me.

**-end Tala pov-**

The woman let out a little sigh as she stepped out of the room, everything was settled then. She noticed that the kid was looking dead scared at the guy sitting beside him.

« Tala..calm down, ok?» she said as she kneeled down in front of the redhaired boy. He burst out crying and threw his arms around her neck, shaking badly. The guy gave her a funny stare, which she returned with a warning glare that made him shrug. It was easy to understand why poor Tala got scared by this guy. His looks actually held some resemblance to those of Talas father. Blue hair and pale skin...the colour of the eyes were different though, this lad had deep purple eyes. She stayed put and comforted the crying child. The door swung open and the principale came out. Upon seeing the bluehaired boy she sighed and motioned for him to come inside. Sitting sdown at her desk she looked at the boy in front of her.

« So, Kai what happened this time?»

« Bryan was pestering me, and I got blamed for starting a fight...which I absoloutely didnt» he explained calmly. She gave a nod.» I wont be punishing you this time..But please try to keep your temper under control from now on when it coems to Bryan and his gang»

He said nothing, just stared blankly at her. Sometimes she wished for this boy to show more emotions than he did. But he was not to be blamed for his cold behaviour against grown ups..his past had shaped him to be what he was today.

« Before you go..you have a new roommate. I am assigning you to take care of him»

He arched an eyebrow curiously at her.

« His name Is Tala Volkov, and I want you to treat him with caution. Ever since he was old enough to walk he has been abused. He doesnt talk very much, but I hope the two of you can make friends. He needs someone bigger than himself to take care of him»

He gave a nod and stood up from the chair to leave.a new roommate? This could get interesting...and the kid had been abused all his life too...at this orphans home there were many of those children. All the kids with mental problems and terrible pasts were placed here, so this Tala kid would not be alone. The building was separated in two parts, one part where the youngest kids were located, another part for the older ones.

« Here we are..this is your new room, Tala" she said and motioned for him to go inside. Slowly he stepped into the room and took a look around. There were two beds in there,and one desk. The walls were white. Over the bed closest to the window hung a poster of a firebird, a phoenix. Tala placed his little suitcase on the other bed.

»I have to go now,Tala..but you just stay here,and I am sure your roommate will show up soon» the little boy stared at her wide eyed, and suddenly he was hugging her tightly.

» Dont go, please stay» She bent down and hugged him in return. She had never heard him speak before. »I have to go Tala...youll be fine, just unpack,kay?» As she let go of him he gave a weak nod and trotted over to his new bed, his head hanging. She closed the door behind her.

**-Tala pov-**

I am glad that this room isnt small..I hate small rooms since my mommy and daddy used to lock me up in them. But this place..there are so many people here, it makes me so nervous. Mommy always said that the people outside the mansion will only hurt me. And to think that Ill be sharing this room with someone scares me so much! I place my feet on the foor and walk over to the other bed, hesitating before climbing it to take a closer look at the poster hanging there. Its so pretty..the colours are beautiful, orange, red and yellow mixed. I sit staring at the poster in awe until the door opens and someone enteres.

« Kiddo, what are you doing on my bed?» asks a familiar voice. Turning my head I find the guy that spoke to me earlier, the one with the scary, blue hair that reminds me of my daddy. Oh no..he looks angry!

**-end Tala pov-**

**-Kai pov-**

I never thought I would wind up with that kid as my new roommate..I cant help bursting out asking what he is doing on my bed. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I think as the kid stares at me with fear in his icy eyes. In the next moment he hurriedly leaves my bed, almost tripping in the process as he looks around panicked. He backs up against the wall as I step closer to him, and sinks to the floor, curling himself into a ball...now, that was certainly not the reaction I had called for.I better be careful.

« Your name was Tala right?I dont mean you any harm..you dont have to be scared of me»

He peeks through his fingers, seeing that I have made no move at all. While watching me closely he stands up and moves over to his bed, sitting as far away from me as possible. Oh well...if it makes him feel safer, I am sure that is a good thing..right?

« Im Kai.Im sorry if I sounded angry or anything, or if I scared you, I just didnt know who you were..or what you were doing here»

No reply...I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

**-end Kai pov-**

Kai took off his sweater and threw it onto his bed. He had homework to take care of.» Is there anything I can do for you?» he asked the kid, earning no reply this time either.

« Um..Ill just be doing my homework..and if you need anything, then just tell me,kay?» he said and found his books and sat down by the desk. He noticed how the boy was staring at him curiously, eyes sparkling. Kai wondered how old he was, he seemed so much of a child. But he couldnt even imagine all the terrors the boy must have been put through in his life..maybe he could open up with some time.

**-Tala pov-**

Why didnt he hit me? I invaded his space...and he didnt get angry with me. Didnt I do something wrong? I sit watching him closely as he writes down things in his book, turning the page every now and then. Iis he just being nice to make me trust him? I dont know...I cant trust anyone. Thats what mommy told me. And she used to hurt me, therefore I never trusted her..just like I never trusted daddy. If I went hiding where they couldnt get me they would wait until I got hungry enough to come out, usually after three days or so. This guy..he is kinda quiet. He doesnt raise his voice against me like daddy used to, even if he looks a little like him. The nice lady told me that kids come to this place because their parents cant take care of them, or because they have no family..does he have a family?

**-end Tala pov-**

Kai turned off the little lamp and shut his books,tired of studying for tonight. As he raised his head he found that the boy was still staring at him, though lowering his head as Kai stared back. He shrugged and picked up his Pjs lying on the bed before he pulled off his t-shirt and pants. He hated sleeping in anything other than his boxers and Pjs, even during winter. The sound of a «thud» followed by a whimper could be heard. Turning around he saw that the boy had left the bed so sit in a corner again, head between his hands as he rocked to and fro. Kai blinked in surprise.what happened just now? Did he do something wrong?

« Hey kiddo...you ok? I mean you no harm...Ill be going to sleep now»

He crept under the covers and lay facing the wall. It didnt take him long to fall asleep.

**-Tala pov-**

He scares me so much! When he took of his clothes I thought he was gonna force me to do «it», just like daddy did. Daddy used to pull off his pants too, he used to pin me to the floor or the bed and tell me to lie still. And if I made a move or tried to get away he would hit me, slap my face until I felt numb. I never ever want to feel such pain again! Im never gonna trust Blue! I wanna sleep now...but what if he just pretends to be asleep, and then when I am asleep he will hurt me? He can hurt me anytime, he is much stronger than me...

I am weak,mommy used to say that, ever since I was very little. She said that I was a mistake, that I never should have been born.she told me how much she loathed me, how I was the reason she had lost everything in her life..I dont understand what she meant about it. If she never wanted me,then why am I here? I want my teddy...it is in my suitcase, so I quietly sneak over to my bed and get it before curling up in the corner again. My teddys name is Leo, and I tell him everything. I named him after a dog I saw on the telly once. Mommy would let me watch the telly sometimes, if she was in a good mood and daddy wasnt around. Leo is missing an eye after my daddy threatened to throw him away, and he is no longer as white as he used to be...but he is pretty still. Leo is the only one I trust.

**-end Tala pov-**

**I hope you can let me read what you think in a rewiew-winks hand-That could be nice ya know...until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, I am back from vacation and ready with an update for you guys!-XD-**

**Thanks a bunch to the following, I didnt expect to get as many rewiews as I did for the first chapter:**

**-toboewolf7**

**-steph**

**-aries1391**

**-wasurenaikara**

**-Tio Hiwatari**

**-Kiko cat**

**-Shadow Vampiress: well hello again! Yeah..I guess I find abuse fascinating to write stories about...it gives room for many options. Though, I dread the meaning of the word abuse in itself. Aw, you thought this story was good? I am glad.**

**-Astera Snape: Oh well...Brooklyn is among my fave characters, and he does play a role in this story...but do not forget, Tala and Kai are the main ones, no? But then again..there are few things in store for Brooklyn further on...**

**-Armith Greenleaf:hehe, even if you didnt get to be the first rewiewer...at least you did rewiew! hehe..love you sis,rewiew wheen you wanna!**

**-Chapter two-**

He woke up as the alarm clock went off and groaned as he made it shut up by smashing it with his fist swiftly. The little machine gave off a weird sound and silenced. He stood out of bed and walked over to the closet to find something to wear..not that he had too much to chose from though..the only reason he bothered getting up half an hour before everyone else was that he could have the bathroom all alone for a little while then...be alone and have some peace and quiet before school started. On his way out of the room he came across the boy..being asleep on the floor, his left arm hugging a teddybear to his chest, his right arm by his side. The right sleeve had been rolled up slightly while the boy was sleeping. Kai frowned as he spotted red scarrs along that ghostly pale skin...scarrs from cuts. Had this boy been harming himself? He seemed so young,so innocent, despite what he had been through. It was dreadful that such a young child should be a self-harmer.

He was familiar with it..though he had never inflicted such pain on himself, he knew a guy who had been doing it ever since he was eight years old..and now he was fifteen, like Kai was. The bond between them were something close to best friends, yet strange. He had never tried to stop Brooklyn from cutting himself...they all had their reasons, including the little fellow sleeping on the floor in his room. It just seemed so sad though. The kid wasnt going to school until two weeks yet, and Kai had been given a few days off to socialize with Tala, to try and make him talk. He had to go to school today though..it would be nice to get some days off, he thought as he hurriedly scribbled down a note for the kid, saying that he would be back in a couple of hours. He placed the note on the kiddos suitcase and hoped hed find it when he woke up. Maybe he should have woken him up before he went...but he figured that such a fucked up lad as this one deserved some extra sleep. With that in mind he took one last lok at Tala and let the room with his stuff.

Something was making him...feel warm. Icyblue eyes fluttered open to stare straight at the bright sun shining through the window. Tala blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His back was a little sore from sleeping on the floor, but he was used to it, no worries. Leo was lying by his side, and he quickly scooped the teddy up into his arms and hugged it tightly. He could remember that he had tried to stay awake, being afraid of Blue. Speaking of Blue, where was he?There was no one in the room beside Leo and him. He stood up to stretch his legs and arms carefully, spotting a yellow note on his suitcase. It said that Blue had gone to school and wopuld be back in a couple of hours.

Tala was glad that he could read.His parents had never bothered teaching him, and when he was five he had been so curious about the meanings of the different letters. So when he found a book with fairytales he had tried to learn on his own. He had loved the tale about the ugly duckling, how they had teated him so badly..and when he grew up he became the prettiest of them all. Tala was like the ugly duckling..he wanted to be pretty too. His father had shouted at him that fairytales was for girls and babies, and thrown his book into the fireplace, burning it to ashes. Tala had screamed and cried for hours, not even stopping as his daddy slapped him hard, or threw im to the floor. Iit had been impossible to shut him up, and he had been locked up into the basement for two days without any food or liquid.

Kai walked carelessly down the hallway, hands stuffed into his pockets. His brows rose when he spotted a familiar figure lurking outside the kitchen.

» Hi Brooklyn» he greeted.

The boy froze and turned to him with eyes wide.Kai flashed a wide smirk at his friend.

»What are you doing here? Looking for something sharp again are you?»

Brooklyn nodded, a slight smile on his face. The boy was about his own age and had pale skin, orange hair and heavenly, blue eyes that held a strange sadness no matter how often or how much he smiled. Brooklyn was always looking for sharp objects in order to cut himself. He had an addiction to harming himself, a result of many years of mistreating and depressions. The grown ups kept a constant watch over him, and they would never let him near the kitchen on his own.

» Barkley, what are you doing here?» shouted a dark male voice, a grown up. Both boys ran off down the hall. Oh well, Kai ran only because Brooklyn had a firm grip on his wrist. They dumped onto the bed in Brooklyns room (the one he was sharing with a boy named Oliver, he was French).

» That was close to getting caught..again» sighed Brooklyn and chuckled.

Kai snorted.

» Are you really that desperate that youre wiling to steal from the kitchen?»

The smile droped from his friends face, replaced by the sad, mellow face he rarely showed anyone. Kai had seen through his mask the first time they met, that was the reason Brooklyn has entrusted him with his secret." Yes..After I cut myself last time they meant I had gone too far...you know I was missing from school for a couple of days»

« yeah»

« That is cause they kept me isolated. Theyve been watching me like never before all week, and if I dont get any release soon, Ill go out of my mind!» he said, and the pleading tone didnt pass Kai by. Brooklyn wanted Kai to give him something sharp.

» You know I cant do it, Brookie»

Brooklyn grabbed his hands and held them tightly, eyes child-like and begging.

» Please Kai! I cant...I have to do it now!» he insisted, his voice in a high pitch. Kai shook his head firmly and was surprised to see the blueeyed boy break down into ears, his bottom lip quivering badly. Kai pulled him into his arms.» Dont cry..Ill give you my razorblade on one condition»

« Anything you say...I just need to do it..»

Kai stood up and took brooklyns hand, leading the snuiffling boy along.» You have to let me be there and watch to make sure you wont go too far»

« Ok...I can agree with that»

Tala was at his feet in a matter of seconds as the door opened and Kai came inside. He stood stiff with fear, trying his best not to tremble. Kai frowned at his positure.» Whats up with you, kid? You ok?»

Tala nodded frantically, a lump in his throat. Blue hadnt said anything bad, like he had expected him to. Behind Blue followed a boy he had never seen before. Tala could feel his heart beating twice the speed in his chest. The boy had a strange aura surrounding him. He had never in his life trusted anyone...but somehow he felt like this guy never would harm him. The boy spotted him and blinked, curiously tilting his head to the side to watch him.

» Who is this Kai? You made yourself a new friend?» the stranger asked, seemingly amused.

» That is my new roommate, the principale assigned me to take care of him»

« Kai dear..I ask who the kid is, and you tell me anything but his name. So little one, what is ya name?»

Tala blushed bright crimson, his knees shaking. Why were they ncie to him, he didnt understand.» T-Tala»

The stranger smiled warmly and reached out his hand. What was he doing? Did he expect Tala to do something?

» Im Brooklyn»

He arched an eyebrow as the little redhead didnt shake his hand, but instead looked at him puzzled, and slightly scared.

» When I reach out my hand, you shake it..thats the way people introduce..didnt you know?»

" N-no» stuttered Tala nervously, waiting to get slapped for his dumbness anytime now.» Hey, no need to look scared Tal-chan! Its ok you know..so take my hand and shake it. I wont bite or anything» Tala bit his bottom lip and slowly reached out his own hand.

-Kai pov-

Brooklyn actually managed to make the kiddo talk. Why isnt he scared of him? Am I really that scary..? I havent even done anything to him for fucks sake! I watch them quietly as they shake hands. Tala seems flustered about being near Brooklyn. I must admit, it hurts little..to know that he trusts Brooklyn already and not me. Feh, he is just a child...cant be that hard to gain his trust...

» Brookie, cmon» I say and pull him along. While they were getting cosy with each other I found the razorblade Im keeping. Brooklyn wawes goodbye to Tala, who shyly raises his hand and winks in return.» Ill see you around, Tal-chan!»

Why do I feel so annoyed?

-end Kai pov-

-Tala pov-

I watch them walk out of the room and leave me alone behind. Brooklyn wawes at me. Mommy used to do that when daddy left home for some days, so I know it means bye bye. When they have gone everything becomes quiet again. That Brooklyn..I like him I think. He doesnt make me fele unsafe like everyone else. And when he took my hand I got butterflies in my tummy. I think that is what it is called when you feel all warm and tingly, and your face gets red. Mommy used to talk of it sometimes, when she was drunk. Even though she wasnt nice, she was great storyteller, even if she told lots of sad stories. After daddy burned my book of fairytales I listened to mommy instead, and I wrote my own tales in a book I found behind my shelf. Im glad the grown ups let me take my book with me here.

I have to go to the bathroom now..its been ages since last time I went. Taking Leo in my left hand I pad across the floor and leave the room, hoping dearly that Blue wont be angry with me. I keep my head low so the other childern passing me by wont notice me or stop to talk to me. After I while I dont bump into anyone anymore, and the only footsteps are my own. I dont know my way around...I panick a little and turn around to go back..but I dont know the way! I start running around, Leo clutched tightly to my chest. As I round a corner I am suddenly on the floor.

-end Tala pov-

Starring down at him was an older boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore his tie loose, the upper buttons on his shirt unbuttones. His pretty face was slightly covered by makeup, eyeliner showing off his eyes well. He smirked down at Tala.

» My my...stand up»

Tala felt scared, there was something about this boy he didnt like. Once back at his feet the other boy ran his eyes over his body, licking his lips playfully

» Well well, arent you the pretty one, little beauty? I like you..»

Tala wanted to get away, he had to run. This stranger meant him harm. He backed up against the wall as the guy stepped closer. The blonde grabbed him by the wrist the moment he made an attempt to run away.» Now now..dont be so hasty, I want you to keep me company, little one»

Tala shivered at the warm breath against his neck. Lips pressed to his skin.» S-stop!» he whimpered beggingly, being completely ignored. Tears welled up in his eyes at the touches, fingertips brushing against his face and neck, making him feel dirty. It was happening again..would no one come to help him? As the stranger was about to kiss him on the lips a voice interupted.

» What are you doing Enrique?»

The blonde pulled away from him with a sheepish grin.» Take it easy Olli...I was just»

« Yeah, you were just going to molest the poor boy. Stop being such a slut»

Tala stared at the newcomer, a short boy his own height with silky, green hair and light purple eyes. The boy flashed him a smile.

» Dont let Enrique boss you around..he is the biggest slut in school, he hits on anyone pretty..boy or girl. Im Oliver by the way»

Tala didnt reply, just stood cautiously watching the blonde boy. Oliver spoke with a funny accent..like he wasnt from Russia, but somewhere else.

» So kiddo...are you lost or something?»

The blonde muttered something and walked away with his head hanging low. He nodded.

» Bathroom» he said quietly, holding Leo tight to his chest. Oliver smiled and motioned for him to follw, casting a dirty glare in the direction the blonde had gone off to. Oliver spoke of everything and nothing as they walked, making moves with his hands.» So, what is your name lad? Youre so quiet»

« T-Tala»

Oliver opened a door and motioned for him tog inside.»This is the bathroom..Ill have to seu it afterwards,mon ami,but you go first.The other bathroom on this floor was occupied»he leaned on the wall,arsm crossed.»If you want me to,I can show you around afterwards?»he gave another nod and slipped inside the room,locking the door.Oliver was realy nice,he though.and he almost looked like a girl.

Kai stepped otuside first, making sure the coast was clear. He took a quick glance in both directions before winking at the other. Brooklyn followed him down the corridor. He looked really pale, face lacking of all colour. Kai had taken back the razorblade, making Brooklyn promise to come to him everytime the pressure got to big to handle. That way he could keep a certain lookout on his friend. He knew it was totally impossible to make Brooklyn quite the self-harming. This was he had some control. It was terrible to watch as Brooklyn cut himself, terrible to see the blood pour. It had brought back memories hed rather have left buried and forgotten. They stopped by Kais dorm.

« Thanks Kai..Ill see you around»

« Yah...bye»

Kai was surprised to find that Tala had left their room. Where could he be? Maybe Kai should have showed him around the place so he wouldnt get lost...? Too late, he thought, the kid had probably wandered off on his own. He sighed and shook his head a little. If he didnt take a look around to find him he would get guilty..who could have known that his new roommate would cause him this much trouble? Not to mention that Tala was scared stiff everytime he spoke to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a bunch for the rewiews! They are all greatly appreicated by this humble author-lol-**

**Thanks to: Ghostie( hiya lil sis!), Queenie( yo mah big sis!), Kiko cat, toboewolf7, Astera Snape, wasurenaikara, Shadow Vampiress, Bloody Shadows.**

**And I do not own beyblade or the characters from the show...just the wicked plot! And a cute pillow.**

**-Chapter three-**

**- Tala pov-**

Oliver has shown me everything in this place! Oh well, almost everything. When I asked him what was on the fourth floor he frowned and made me promsie to never go there on my own. Even though I dont know why he was scared I made the promise to keep him happy. He looked happy with me when I did. He showed me where he lives and said I could come visit whenever I want to. Oliver is very kind. I hope is isnt just acting friendly with me, that he can be my friend for real. I never did have a friend before...But I used to read about it in fairytales.

« Want me to take you back to your dorm?»

I give a small nod and smile shyly. Oliver doesnt make fun of me of Leo,and he doesnt even try to touch me. I think I like Oliver.

**- end Tala pov-**

Kai was pacing to and fro across the room, hands folded behind his back. Where was that kid? It was already past nine pm and he hadnt seen Tala since Brooklyn and he went to the bathroom earlier. He found it strange that he was so openly woried about the redhead. Not since..the accident had he cared for anyone as quickly as he had started caring for Tala. The boy reminded him of the little brother he once had, a brother whom he had loved very much. That was probably why he was worrying his ass off right now. He stopped pacing as the door opened and Tala entered.

« Where have you been?» he asked sharply, making the boy gulp.

« With O- Oliver s-sir», came the stuttering reply. Kai growled and took a step towards him, and Tala backed up against the wall, a horrified expresison on his face. Now he had done it, he had made Blue angry. He didnt want to be beaten...but Kai frowned and walked away from him.

« Go to bed now» he demanded still sounding angry. He watched Kai stirp to his boxers and go to bed, turning off his light. Tala would have to make Blue happy again, otherwise he would get hrut so badly.

Kai stirred in is sleep,slowly opening his eyes,only to stare into a mop of red hair. There was an extra weight on his hips and abdomen. As he blinked the sleep away he saw the kid sitting on top of him, only wearing his black boxers. He stared down at Kai with slight fear to his wonderful eyes before tugging at Kais waistband.

« What the heck are you doing, lad? Get off me, Im not gay!»

He pushed the redhead back a little, the young boy staring at him confused.

» But..if I dont make you happy again you will beat me...» came the quite answer to his question. It dawned on Kai what Tala was talking about. Tala thought that he was angry with him and unless he let Kai have sex with him he would get beaten. That was...sad, he thought. The kids family must have treated him real bad. They had probably raped him too. What kind of people would do that to their own son?

« Tala, I dont know what kind of family you come from or what they taught you back home...but I am not giong to beat you,and I am definitely not going to sleep with you...and I wasnt angry with you earlier, I was just worried that you were lost or something» he said calmly. The redhead kept staring at him with that strange look, hands shaking. Kai sighed and sat up, bringing their faces closer together.

« Go to bed and get some sleep...and if you cant sleep by yourself, then youre free to share my bed..as long as you lie still and dont try anything funny»

Tala got off him and trotted back to his own bed with his head hanging low in defeat. Kai felt sorry for the kid.

**- Tala pov-**

I dont dare to wake him up. Even though he said last night that he wouldnt beat me, Im still scared of him. Not as much as before though. He is lying on his bed, eyes closed in sleep. The covers aint covering more than his hips, chest bare. Blue is pretty. But so are Brooklyn and Oliver. I wanna get something to eat, my stomach is growling at me. When i stand out of bed and walk over to the door his voice stops me from going any further.

**- end Tala pov-**

« Where are you going, kiddo?»

« Hungry» he whispered, keeping his head low. Kai frowned. At least the boy was talking to him now, even if only barely

» Oh well...give me five min and Ill be ready» he stated and got out of bed. Talas eyes widened slightly at his words.

« You coming with me?» he stuttered, earning a nod from the bluehaired teen.

« Yeah,Im in charge of you..besides, Im hungry myself»

The dining hall was stuffed with children all ages, most of the tables full already. Tala stayed close to Kai,feeling scared at how other kids were looking at him, some of them eyeing him closely. He didnt like big crowds, they made him feel unsafe. Kai walked carelessly over to the counter to get some breakfast for them, settling with a sandwich for each. Kai was about to go sit down by Brooklyns table when a bunch of teens blocked his way.

« Get the fuck outta my way Bryan» he said boredly. Bryan was much taller than him, being a muscular guy with lavender hair and grey eyes that held an evil glint. He was backed up by his mates. Spenccer was the tallest of the group with short blonde hair and blue eyes. And Kai could swear- no one could be as stupid as the blonde bimbo.

Then came the sports freak, Micheal, Ian-nicknamed short-purple-haired-freak-with-the-huge-nose and lastly the Chinese guy with black hair named Lee. Together those guys made up the Falcon gang. And from the first time they met, they had taken an extreme hate to Kai, which was returned just as fiercly.

« Really now? What if I dont wanna move?» asked Bryan mockingly. Kai rolled his eyes at him and told him to fuck off while he had the chance. The falcons snickered evily. Tala was hiding behind Kai, dead scared that those guys would do anything to him. They all looked so big and strong compared to him. He wanted to vanish in thin air when the guy with the the baseball cap and freaky smile spotted him. There was a sudden movement and Tala felt himself get pulled forward. The freaky guy had a firm grip on his wrist, puling him away from Kai.

« Micheal...let him go, he has nothing to do with this!» Kai hissed angrily. The other kids were now becoming aware of the growing conflict, watching them quietly from a distance.

« You dont say Hiwatari? I think you care for this brat...» Bryan said and made a firm grip on Talas jaw, forcing him to look into those cold, grey eyes. He whimpered at being touched, struggling hard to get free.

« Let go of him! Otherwise Ill take you down, you know I can do it» Kai threatened. And it was ture aswell. He had taken down Bryan twice before while fighting.

« Let go Bryan. Im going to get a teacher if you dont stop this» interfered anothe and rather boyish and childish voice. They turned their heads and found Oliver staring at them sternly. Bryan snorted and let go of Tala, telling Micheal to do the same. The Falcons retreated and Oliver sighed in relief.

« Are you okay Tala?» he asked. The boy seemed upset, eyes watering and bottom lip quivering.

» Wanna come sit by our table?»

Tala nodded after casting a quick glance at Kai.

**Kai pov-**

That Oliver treats Tala like a friend..and it makes me annoyed to see that the kid seemes to trust him. Yeah, everyone adores Oliver, the cute and well-behaved kiddo from France. Okay..he aint a kiddo. He is in my class...but still. Personally I hold no grudge against him, but I dont like to see Tala and Oliver getting friends so quickly...when the kid wont trust me at all. I haven done anything to him at all...so why is he so scared of me? When Oliver reached out his hand Tala even takes it..though not without hesitating first. Oliver glances at me and smiles slightly, which pisses me off even further. I sit down by their table, occupied by Brooklyn,Enrique and Oliver-now me and Tala too.

I never did like Enrique, I always thought of him as a cheap slut. He has probably slept with everyone our age in this orphanage. If anyone needs a fuck they go see Enrique to get it. And that makeup..I swear, that guy enjoys being cheap...I can bet on it.

**end Kai pov-**

**Hope you enjoyed! And there was a little bird that chirped in my ear that it would be nice if Rei showed up...well, consider your wish granted-smug looking face- **

**Cause he shows up later on!**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dun own Beyblade or the characters from it...just the crazy plot and the confusing summary!**

**- Four-**

Tala was still a little upset by the encounter with the Falcons as breakfast ended and the children were to go to class.

» Take care Tala.Stop by later if you wish to»,Oliver said with a little smile as he walked off with Brooklyn.

«So..what do you feel like doing today,Tala?I have a lot of free time on my hands»

Kai really wanted the kid to trust him for some reason, really wanted to gain his trust. Tala blushed shyly, barely daring to look at him.

» Out»came the quiet reply.

« You wanna go outside? Fine with me» Kai agreed. Tala walked obediently by his side, every now and then looking at him sideways. Kai pretended not to notice. Let the kid stare as much as he want too, he thought.

The air was fresh and the sun was shining outside...making it a perfect day. Tala sat down on the grass, bending down to smell a flower. Everything seemed so unlike his home. There had never been any flowers at home. He felt a childish joy as a butterfly came to sit on his knee. The little creature flapped its wings a couple of times, and Tala tried to sit completely still not to scare it off. He giggled as it flew away, clapping his hands.

Kai watched him fool around with amusement.how much of a child he was...He lay down on the grass to look up at the clear blue sky above. In times like this the world seemed so much brighter than it really was. Watching the redhead brought back memories he rather would have left forgotten, flashbacks from his early years.

« Blue? Why do you look so sad?» asked Tala innocently,apparently not feeling as shy anymore as he sat cross legged in front of him, staring at him with those icy eyes. His train of thought ended there,and he arched en eyebrow at the given nickname.

« Nothing...you just reminded me of someone»

A bright smile came to Talas face.

» I did? Someone nice?»

« Yah..»

« I am glad»Tala said childishly.

He had never seen the kid smile like that, never seen his eyes sparkle with joy...and not clouded by fear. But seeing that Tala was such a fair creature,innocent and child-like it would be easy to use him. He knew that many of the boys his age would go chasing after the redhead for the sake of sex. They were all twisted and with the orphanage being one of only boys...Enrique was not the only slut around. He would have to keep a close eye on Tala from now on.

- Tala pov-

I wonder where blue disappeared to. When I woke up today he was dressed and ready to leave. And when I asked him where he was going he just told me not to worry, that I could go stay with Oliver and Brooklyn if I felt lonely. Luckily I remember where Olli lives, Im on my way there now. Some of the other boys here look curiously at me when I pass by, and some of them whistle at me too. I wonder why,what does it mean? I am almost there when I bump into those mean guys again that blue and I saw in the cafeteria. They all look so scary,especially the one with the baseballcap!Oh no..I think they want to hurt me...

-end tala pov-

He stood paralyzed as they circled around him, the other children around fleeing as soon as they had the chance, leaving him abandoned behind.

» Can I have him Bry?» asked the baseball-boy,earning a nod from his leader.

» Go ahead Micheal...Take the bitch»

Tala stared at them with eyes wide from the intense fear he was feeling,bottom lip trembling. Micheal advanced towards him, making him back up against the wall.

» Nowhere to run pretty...I will make you my little bitch»

The older boys snickered at seeing how close to crying the redhead was.

» D-d-dont!» Tala stammered as micheal placed a hand to the wall beside his head, moving closer. Tala thought he would burst into tears when the older bent down, cupping his chin to nibble his earlobe.it felt so bad and wrong to have the wet tongue rubbing against his ear. In panic he cried out and threw a punch at the guys face. Micheal growled and grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him into the wall hard, ignoring his cry of pain. Tala almost fell to the floor as a fist hit his nose, making him bleed. Micheal pressed him against the wall.

» You are my little bitch..is that understood? If you let anyone else fuck you, I swear I am gonna kill you!»

Tala nodded and finally broke down crying as they left.

He wanted his Leo...Olivers room was right nearby, and he knocked the door.

» Oh my! What happened to you,mon ami?» Oliver blurted out and lead him inside the room.he felt terrified to see the young boy looking so scared, blood running down his chin and onto his shirt.

» Olli, what is going on?» asked Brooklyn as he entered, gasping at seeing the redhead.

» Tala! Who did this?»

Tala refused to say anything, he couldnt stop crying and shaking.

» Quit it Brookie..Cant you see how upset he is?»

The blue eyed boy gave a nod and went to get a towel.

» Sit down Tala..no one will hurt you no,okay?» His words did not seem to sooth the boy very much though.Tala wouldnt even let them wipe the blood of his face and he flinched whenever they tried to touch him. Oliver pulled Brooklyn aside and lowered his voice.

» Take a guess at what happened to him brookie»

« Seems like some of the bullies decided to pick on him to me»

« Yes, but see his reaction. He has no bruises or cuts other than the one on his face..Someone must have been treating him real bad before»

« I guess youre right..we should be careful with him»

Oliver gave a nod and kneeled down in front of the trembling boy.

» Tala,we wish you no harm.We only want to help you...If you want to then you can tell us what happened, we wont push you into anything mon ami»

Tala looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, tears making them sparkle brightly.

» Olli...» croaked the small voice. Oliver sat completely still as the redhead reached out his hands and brushed his fingertips over his cheeks and chin before slowly wrapping his arms around his neck.

» Dont go» Tala whispered, hugging him tighter.

» I wont go as long as you want me to stay» Oliver assured him and stroke his back. Brooklyn stood watching the two boys, his crush and the redhead. He doubted that Oliver knew of his feelings. He had been crushing on the green haired boy for quite some time now, though never dared to tell from the fear of rejection. Among the things he simply could not handle were rejection. Last time he had been in love the boy had rejected him,shouting out loud that he was no fag. That had nearly driven Brooklyn to the point of suicide by slitting his wrists. Kai had been the one to find him in the last minute and pull him back from doing it. He was forever grateful to his friend for that. For now he could settle with watching Oliver.

« We should take you back to Kai»

« No..he is out today» Brooklyn pointed out.

« I forgot...Is he?»

« Yeah, afraid so...Seems like youll be staying with us for a little longer,Tala»

- Kai pov-

I feel like shit..honestly, I really do. Sometimes I wish I could be stronger when I go to see them..that I could stop feeling so empty when I walk back to the orphanage. I wish none of this had ever happened...When I enter my room I cant find Tala anywhere...He probably went to hang out with Oliver or something. I flop myself onto the bed and lie unmoving, staring up at the ceiling. Memories float into my mind and I push them aside without hesitation- pushing them into a corner of my brain. I have cried enough over them. I refuse to watch them again...Reculantly I haul myself of the bed to go see if Tala is staying with the French and my friend.

-end Kai pov-

-normal pov-

There was a knock on the door and Brooklyn stood up to answer.

» Hi Kai» he greeted..and before the bluenette could ask» And yes,Tala is here».

Kai cast him a glare and made him way past him into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the redhead hanging around Olivers neck, arms wrapped around him tightly.

» Tala..let go, Kai is here now".

Tala shook his head,hugging the green haired boy closer.

» No..Olli warm, me likey Olli» he murmured childishly. Kai felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. The boy much rather wanted to be with Oliver-he might aswell go back to his own room and spend the night alone there. Brooklyn saw how Kais eyes darkened, saw the disappointment stir in those pretty eyes. Had Kai already become attached to Tala? As far as he knew his friend had a hard time trusting people due to his past. Brooklyn didnt know what Kai had been through as a child, but he knew that Kai visited the graves of his family once a week-on the same day each time. Today had been one of those days.

» Tala...let go now, Kai will look after you too, he is a nice guy»

Tala loosened the grip and turned to look at the bluenette. Slowly he let go of Oliver and came along, waving his hand at them before leaving.

» I wonder why he wont trust Kai...I dont get it» Oliver said.

» Dunno»

He was about to leave when Oliver grabbed him by the arm,making him flinch.

« Oh, I am sorry!» the french blurted out,a hand coming up to cover his mouth. Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders and put up a smile.

» It is okay Olli..Just dont do it again»

Oliver nodded and lay down with his hands behind his head. His roommate had been acting strange lately. He avoided any physical contact with Oliver at all..But not Kai, and he never dared to look him in the eye when they spoke. Oliver almost started wondering up something was up.

**- End chapter-**

**GOMEN!**

**I have been hooked up in writing a lot of new fanfictions, some for beyblade others not...Guess that is a bad excuse...I am lazy too.**

**I hope you are still willing to rewiew my story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyyya!**

**Here comes the update people! I decided to at least update all of my stories once more before Christmas comes around**

**Thanks a lot to my lovely rewiewers, you stick with we still?-lol-**

**Other than that, I do not own Beyblade or anything related to itJust my complicated plot-shit in this story!**

**-Chapter five-**

« Is this one okay Blue?»

Kai noticed the nervous tone of voice Tala had as he spoke.

« You are absolutely adorable Tala. Yeah, I will buy you that one», Kai replied with a nod.

A shy smile spread across the boys face at the comment. It was a sailor outfit, white and blue with a red ribbon on the front. On anyone else Kai was certain it would have looked silly. But it seemed to fit Tala like a glove.

The lad seemed to really like white. Most of the clothes he picked out were the colour of snow white, and Kai thought that strangely enough that was the one colour he associated with Tala. White..the colour of innocence, purity-exactly what Tala reminded him of. Kai also bought him a new pyjamas and some underwear, and about two hours later they were finished shopping, even school stuff.

«You stand here and wait..Im gonna go buy some ice cream for us»

The boy nodded obediently.

-Tala pov-

I wonder what ice cream is. I think it is something you can eat. Blue disappears into the crowd. I dont feel safe out here, there are too many people I dont know. Even if none of them are looking at me I feel as if everyone can see me. Oh! In that window there are books! I like books...I hope Blue wont get mad if I go to take a look at the books.

-end Tala pov-

When Kai returned he panicked slightly at seeing that Tala wasnt waiting there for him. He looked around and spotted the redhead standing outside the bookstore, staring longingly through the window.

«You like books Tala?» he asked once he had made his way over there. Tala almost jumped in surprise at hearing his voice and nodded frantically, eyes wide as plates.

« If you want to then you can go have a look around...I will buy you a book, just pick one»

« R-really?»

« Yeah..come on then»

Once inside Tala stood looking at the different rows of books before padding across the room to the fantasy-section. Kai stood waiting patiently by the counter, enjoying the chocolate ice cream he had bought. His face had a look of being deep in though, which he as a matter of fact was at the moment.

He knew practically nothing about Tala except that he had been treated badly all his life and never got to play with other kids or socialize, that he didnt like small rooms and often had nightmares.The principal had told him nothing. When was Talas birthday? Obviously he liked to read, but what else? Little things like that mattered much more than his past. What happened before could not be changed- no matter how much you longed for it. There was a tug on his sleeve, and Tala handed him a huge book. A small look of surprise came to Kais face as he read the title.

«The Lord of the Rings? You sure you want this one?»

A careful nod, as if the kid expected him to say that he could not have that book. But he didnt,and Tala smiled as Kai paid for it and handed it to him.

«There you go»

Tala took the book and held it close to his chest.

«Your ice cream...I didnt know if you wanted chocolate or vanilla or whatsoever...So I got you vanilla» Kai said and gave the redhead his ice cream. Tala sniffed it cautiously and looked up at Kai who was finishing his own. Then he slowly stuck out his tongue and licked off some of the cold substance.

Kai could swear that he would never EVER forget the expression that spread across Talas face. He looked like a baby did the first time you give it ice cream...and that looked hilarious. He even had to hold back his laughter. Funny thing. Kai had not laughed since the accident with his family. It would be wrong to start now, he thought somewhat gloomily.

« You like it?»

Tala closed his mouth and looked thoughtful for a moment before he slowly gave a nod.

« Yummie»

« Oh my, you look really cute today mom ami!» exclaimed the green haired boy, successfully making Tala blush badly.

« T-thank you»

Oliver laughed and told him it was ok. Tala was wearing the sailor outfit he had picked out when shopping with Kai, and he really liked it. He sat down on the swing, and Oliver pushed him carefully. Tala felt bubbles of joy in his stomach as he came higher and higher. It was really nice to feel the wind whip his hair around. After a while Oliver stopped and went to sit on the grass. The swing stopped and Tala sat there with a dazed smile for a bit before he ran to join his friend. The smile that Oliver gave him made him feel funny, like there were butterflies in his stomach, tickling his insides.

A bit nervous he reached out his hand to take Olivers.The older boy just kept smiling and entwined their fingers. Tala rested his head on Olivers shoulder, feeling content. He liked Oliver, his friend was so kind and caring.

« You are jealous of him, are you not?»

Kai turned to eye him weirdly.

» What?»

« Jealous of Oliver because he spends so much time with Tala I mean»

« Oh...I dont know Brook. Maybe I am. I just want Tala to trust me as well»

« Dont worry...Just give him some time and he will come around you know»

Kai shrugged his shoulders and returned to watching the redhead and the French boy. Brooklyn was right. He was jealous.

-Tala pov-

They have been so nice to me. I cant belive that none of them have tried to hurt me yet. Back home they used to hurt me almost everyday, sometimes worse than others. Oh...why did I walk off on my own? I know my way around by now, but it still scares me a bit to be on my own around here. I wish Oliver was here. He saved me before.

« Hi Bitch»

That voice...Oh no, its that baseball guy again! I back up against the wall. What if he hurts me? I dont want him to touch me!

-end Tala pov-

Micheal smirked at the trapped boy, stepping closer. He motioned for Spencer and Lee to bring him along and so they did. Tala opened his mouth to scream for help, but a hand clamped down on his mouth to prevent any sound from coming out at all.

« If you scream bitch, I swear I will fuck you so hard that you cant even walk straight for a week. Is that clear?»

Tala flinched at hearing the word «fuck», his mind reverting to the mind of a six year old child scared shit less. He nodded frantically, willing to do anything to avoid getting «fucked» as the other so gracefully had put it. He shuddered as fingertips brushed against his cheek in a sickingly soft motion.

« Good boy..Now lets get moving»

Kai was getting worried again. Tala had been out for about three hours, and Kai did not know where he was. The boy had left no note. He dumped onto his bed and sat there, picking up a book to find something- anything- to distract himself with to stop worrying. About ten minutes later the door opened and someone stumbled into the room. Kai eyed him up and down. Tala was shaking badly, and he kept his head lowered as he sat down on his bed.

« Whats with you? You look like you have seen a ghost, lad»

Tala looked at him, tears brimming in his eyes. He said nothing as their eyes locked and Kai could see the pain in those icy orbs.

« Tala..what happened? Did someone hurt you?» he asked and made the boy shake his head, fists clenching. Kai knew he had hit the right subject due to that reaction. He was on his feet in the matter of seconds. Tala flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder, letting out a cry before shoving it away.

« Tala calm down! I mean you no harm!»

The redhead became violent as Kai pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, hitting him on the chest with closed fists, kicking and yelling. Kai did not let go, but held him firmly while hushing him. As Tala tired of fighting the strong arms he simply went limp and sobbed.

« Good boy. Dont be scared of me, I only wish you well»

He rocked the boy, pulling him onto his lap. Tala clung to him desperately.

« What happened to you?»

« N-nothing...» came the small voice.

« Dont lie. If you dont tell me I cannot help you»

-Tala pov-

I cant tell him..the baseball guy told me to keep my mouth shut, otherwise he would hurt Oliver, take them away from me. He made me do so many things...I dont want to be reminded of daddy. He scares me so much! And the others were making sure I did as I was told. I cant tell Blue what they did to me. Even if he scares me too I dont want him to get hurt because of me, I dont want him to leave me.

-end Tala pov-

Kai lay down on the bed, still pressing the boy close to comfort him. Tala didnt protest anymore, but lay with his face pressed into the shirt of the older boy. Kai noticed how he stopped shaking soon after and saw that he was asleep.

« Sleep tight Tala...Ill be right here to watch you tonight» he whispered and closed his eyes.

**Dun forget to rewiew me! That would make a decent Christmas prezzie for me**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya there**

**I decided to be a good girl and update quickly again..even if I just got 4 rewiews. cant be unhappy though, since the ones I got were so lovely!**

**And I only own the crazy summary and the..odd plot**

**And dont worry folks, I will see what I can do to Micheal at some later point.**

**Nicholas: yeah, because everyone seemed ready to finish him off!-laugh-**

**Of course dear**

**-Chapter six-**

Tala was the first to wake up in the morning, a strange smell tickling his nostrils. The smell was...Kai, he realised after blinking a couple of times. What was Blue doing in his bed? He wondered before wriggling out of the protective arms. Blue smelled nice. There had been no nightmares in his dreams last night.

He had dreamt of the sear, waves washing over the shore. White clouds had been floating in the air, a voice whispering softly that he was safe. It was the first night of peaceful sleep he had for years. Was it Blue that had made him feel safe? He moved a little closer and placed Leo in Kais arms before leaving the room to go see Oliver.

Oliver wasnt very surprised that Tala was the one knocking the door. The little redhead smiled shyly up at him.

« Hi Tala..wanna come inside?»

« Yeah!»

Oliver closed the door and watched Tala pad across the room to look out the window. The boy had a spaced out look on his face, and despite the smile on his lips there was something rather sad about him today.

« Are you okay Tala?»

Oliver sat down on his bed and made room for his friend to sit beside him. Tala approached to him slowly and stared at the bed.

« Come here» Oliver smiled and took his hand. Tala let out a cry and flinched, backing away with unsteady steps.

«Tala? Im your friend..I wont hurt you», Oliver assured him, standing up. The boy was staring wide-eyed at Oliver, but he suspected that Tala wasnt really seeing him- more like..through him. He reached out his hand carefully to place it on his friends shoulder. Tala whimpered and moved away from him, eyes watering.

« Me no likey bed, me no wantey to» he said in a scared voice, letting the tears drop. He sounded like a little child, Oliver thought.

« Tala, you dont have to sit on the bed..We can sit on the floor instead, okay?»

The boy gave a nod and let Oliver take his hand, gently pulling him along as he sat down. Tala blinked a couple of times before looking at him with confused eyes.

«Olli?»

« Yes, its me...Dont be scared»

The redhead gave a shaky nod and moved closed, wrapping his arms around the older teen. Oliver hugged him back and made no protest as Tala moved onto his lap, burying his face into his sweater. Such a fragile child... Oliver wondered what had happened to him in the past. Judging by the strong reaction that just had been released and the fear Tala had for being around people...Had someone abused him when he was little? Had someone been beating him? He knew nothing of the boy.

Kai woke up feeling a bit cold. The worn out teddy bear was lying in his arms, Tala gone.

«Where has he gone off to this time? Why cant we write me a bloody note so I know where he is...» he muttered and got out of bed with a sigh. The weather was gloomy today, the clouds pouring out their misery over the city of Moscow. Kai sat on the window ledge looking out at the grey weather outside. The sky above was weeping. And in some strange way it suited the empty feeling in his chest all too well.

He looked to the empty bed of Tala. The redhead had probably gone to seek out the company of Oliver. Kai pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. Loneliness... he had never felt as lonely as he did right now. He couldnt cry, he held no tears no longer. All tears had been cried back then...on that fateful night that made him end up here in this orphanage.

He needed for Tala to trust him. What could he do to earn that trust? If there was no one in this world that needed him, what reason was there for him to exist then? A sigh escaped his parted lips. Suicidal thoughts would drive him insane if he kept brooding.

Kai opened the drawer and pulled out a small jar of pills, anti depressives. He popped the cap and took out one pill, swallowing it dry without water. There were times when he felt like ending it all, especially this time of year.

« Why did you have to leave me behind?» he whispered in a soft, sad voice.

« Hey Brookie? Dont you think we should go see Kai?» asked the green haired teen.

« Why is that?»

« Well, you know..These weeks of the years he always distances himself from everyone. It is not good for him to handle his sorrow all alone».

Tala looked from Oliver to Brooklyn and back again, feeling confused at this conversation. Was something wrong with Blue?

« Is Blue okay?»he asked childishly, tugging at Olivers hand.

« He will be, he just needs to be sad for a while, kay? Whatever you do...dont ask him what makes him sad or if he is okay»

Tala nodded, memorizing everything he was told. It was funny, he thought, how he could correctly remember things someone had said days ago..word by word. His memory was like a bunch of movies and tapes.

« GO AWAY!» shouted Kai when they knocked his door, which was locked.

« No Kai, we wont leave..Please let us in» Brooklyn insisted. They kept arguing.

« If you dont let me in, I swear I will steal a knife from the kitchen and hurt myself real bad!»

Moments later the door swung open and they were faced with a gloomy-looking Kai.

«You know you shouldnt joke about stuff like that» he said harshly.

« I was not joking, kay? You know I would do that»

« And you shouldnt be on your own when you feel like this...God knows that we dont want you to become like Brooklyn or something» Oliver said with a warm smile.

« Hey! What did you mean about that?»

Kai snored and trotted back into the room, flopping himself onto the bed. Tala felt sad on Kais behalf. Blue wasnt feeling well, and he didnt even know why. He hoped Blue would tell him sometime. Tala sat down on his own bed, hugging his bunny tight. It smelled nice, sort of like Kai did. Something about Kai made him feel funny.

He remembered how Kai had been holding him when he was crying. Safe...That was all he ever wanted to be. He felt safe with Oliver because the French would never hurt him in any way, he was too kind and warm-hearted. He sat watching his friends try to cheers up Blue. In the end Brooklyn asked if he had taken his pills.

«Yes, so fuck off» Kai answered gruffly.

« Good boy..You should get some sleep»

Oliver chuckled at the face Kai made and stood up to lave. Tala didnt want to be a burden and tagged along. Oliver eyes him curiously when he took his hand and laced their fingers together. Tala was about to let go, thinking that he had done something wrong when Oliver smiled.

« Its okay, mon ami»

He felt butterflies in his stomach at that smile Oliver really was pretty, he thought, blushing slightly. Was it okay to like another boy?

« I like you Olli»

« Well thank you Tala...youre a cute kid» Oliver replied.

A smile came to Talas lips. No one had ever called _him_ cute before.

He heard the green haired boy sigh in annoyance.

« Whats wrong Olli?» asked Tala carefully. In the next moment a familiar figure came towards them, grinning insanely as he spotted the two.

« Hiiya Olli-boy!»greeted Enrique.

« Hello Enrique» replied Oliver in a cold tone.

« Aw..Come on, I know you love me, why that tone?»

« In your dreams only»

The blonde giggled and stepped closer, cupping Olivers chin with his right hand, cradling his face within his palm.

« I know you want me..Why cant you just let me fuck you, babe?»

« Because I am no slut like you» said Oliver in a whisper and pushed away the hand. A look of disappointment came across the blondes face, a look of sadness and hurt that made Tala feel sorry for him. Oliver pulled him gently along further down the hall, away from Enrique.

« Why is he like that?»

« The guy has a crush on me...He had ever since I came here. My heart belongs to someone»

« Someone stole it?»

« Yeah..He did»

He? Had another boy stolen Olivers heart? Tala wondered who that boy might be.

Brooklyn was tossing around in his bed and it was distracting Oliver from his reading. He lowered his book and called out his friends name. Brooklyn rolled over on his side to face him, his eyes sparkling with sorrow hidden there.

« What is wrong Brookie?» he asked softly.

« Im just worried about Kai..He has been locking himself in for two days now, and he refuses to talk to anyone, me even!»

He could tell that he blue eyed boy was about to shed his tears, so he placed his book on the bed and went to sit with him. Brooklyn sniffled and leaned at him, the smell of the French calming.

« Kai will be fine. He does this every year»

« Not like this time Oliver. This time it is worse, I can tell. I am so scared that he might do anything stupid»

Oliver placed an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his back, at the same time rocking him carefully in comfort.

« We have to do something Oliver»

Tala sat listening outside the door curiously, ear pressed to the wood. He had been about to knock when he heard his friends talking. Was Blue really feeling that bad? He knew Blue had been out of it recently, he was talking even less than usual and he barely let Tala into the room. He wanted Blue to feel better again. Maybe if Kai was upset he would let his hurt out on Tala? He shuddered at the thought.

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to all.**

**And please do stop by and read the story I co-write with my sister, Fiat Lux on the profile of Armith-Greenleaf.**

**A rewiew for that one would be a lovely Christmas present**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ne ne, Happy New Year to all of you lovlies!**

**I am surprising myself by updating this soon again , but I doubt that you folks mind that!**

**So here comes chapter seven, and to those who have been waiting for Rei- fear no more!**

**Our beloved neko jin makes his first appearance in this very chapter**

**So stay tuned and hang in there!**

**And ps; this is the we post fanfiction here. What does the word fanfiction tell you? That we write without profit**

**All I own is the summary and the crazy story!**

**-Chapter seven-**

The candle that was lit on the desk cast soft shadows on the walls, dancing and twisting with every motion of the single flame. No other source of light lit up the room within the four walls. Except from silent breathing no sound could be heard in the room. On the bed lay a unmoving figure, hands stretched out by his sides, palms facing up.

« I wish...that you were here still»

The voice was barely a whisper, a faint sound that yet rung like a bell within his head. He sighed and closed his eyes, head resting against the white pillow.

He was desperately fighting the emptiness that was threatening to drown him, to drag him down under with its firm grasp. But he gave up as his body tensed, hands balling up into fists. He had not been to school today, there had simply been no will-power left in him to get out of bed this morning.

And even if there had been people knocking on his door, telling him to open up he had stayed unmoving on the bed all day, staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling above his head.

If he continued to feel like this for much longer he would get torn, torn between his longing for the past and the depression of the now. If he had just been able to change things back then he would not be feeling like this. The past was unchangeable, but it hurt so much still. Normally he would be able to supress these feelings or turn them into nothing. But this time of year his longing felt so much stronger and intense. He sighed and rolled over on his side to go to sleep, hoping that at least his dreams would be peaceful tonight.

Tala picked the lock to his shared room. He had been knocking that door for ten minutes now without earning any answer at all. Maybe Blue had fallen asleep? The door swung open as he pulled down the handle, and he entered the room, eyes being met by darkness. He was right..Kai was asleep, he could tell by the heavy breathing. As quietly as possible he sneaked over, tip toing to stand by the bed of his roommate. He smiled childishly as he left a paper on the little table beside Kais bed. There was a feeling of relief in his stomach as he danced over to his own bed and pulled off his socks to go to sleep. He hoped Blue would get better soon, he thought as his arms embraced Leo and cradled the teddy to his chest.

Kai cracked one eye open to look at his clock. It was only six AM in the morning. He refused to go to school today either. His hair was a huge, tattered mess of knots and tangles as he hadnt brushed it in days. He wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up again, to be in peaceful sleep where memories couldnt bother him anymore. He blinked as his eyes fell upon something on his bedside table. A card was lying there. With shaky hands he picked it up and opened it. Big childish letters formed a line of words surrounded by crayon drawings.

_Dont be sad Blue_

That was what the letters said. In that moment he broke down into tears, clutching the card to his chest. All the hurt he had been gathering inside over the past week now came flowing out.

«Thank you Tala» he whispered, a small smile grazing his lips.

-Tala POV-

I feel nervous today. Blue said that I am going to school today. He told me that school is a place where you learn stuff. I wonder what stuff he meant. There are so many people everywhere. I want to take Blues hand, but what if he gets angry with me? Suddenly he stops. I can see Oliver and Brooklyn.

« Hi Tala. How are you today?»

I smile at Oliver and take his hand instead.

« Fine. Are you going to school too, Olli?»

« Yes mon ami»

His hand is so warm and soft. He smells nice too. I tag along with them down the corridor and there are butterflies in my stomach.

-End Tala POV-

«Here is your stop Tala»

The redhead looked up at Oliver with an adorably confused face.

«My stop? Where are you going then?»

«Since you are younger than us we dont go to the same class» Brooklyn explained, voice fading as Tala suddenly looked terrified. He grabbed Olivers arm and clung to him.

«But I dont wanna be alone, there are so many people here!» he whimpered, tears already gathering. How quick he was to cry this child. Oliver smiled and ruffled his hair in a caring manner.

«You wont be alone, there are plenty of people in your class. And we will come to get you after school end, kay?»

Tala gave a hesitant nod and let go, his head hanging. As Oliver and Brooklyn walked away Kai placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a low voice; be brave»

It was only two words, but they made a warmth spread through his body. Kai gave his shoulder a light and reassuring squeeze and left. With a little more determination Tala entered the classroom. The first thing that hit him; it was noisy. All the boys were either playfighting or shouting. He felt out of place even now.

Once a tall woman came striding in with long steps, her curly, blonde hair flowing down her back, everyone calmed down.

«Sit down everyone. You with the red hair-the newcomer right?»

When Tala understood that she was talking to him he nodded his head frantically.

«Y-yes!»

«Your name is Tala right? Sit down there, by Kon» she said and pointed.

He could feel eyes on him as he trotted over to the empty seat and sat down. The boy named Kon had long, raven hair tied up in a braid. His eyes were golden and cat-like while his teeth were pointy, as fangs.

«Hi, Im Rei!»

«T-Tala...»

«Shy huh? Thats okay...Youre pretty, anyone ever told you that?»

Tala felt a blush creep upon his face as he shook his head. Rei chuckled.

«Well, now I have»

Tala watched the boy sideways from the corner of his eyes. Rei seemed to be a very friendly and open person, he thought. Tala felt a bit strange when he was with Rei. The raven haired was almost constantly chattering and he would ask Tala for his opinions. He was not used to be talking to someone this way...In fact he was not used to talk to people at all. When the bell rung and called their day off all the pupils left class in a hurry, eager for freedom. Tala and Rei were the only ones left, and the raven haired waited patiently for Tala to pack his things.

«So, who are you rooming with?»

«Blue..I mean, Kai»

«Kai? He got wild, blue hair and purple eyes? Not to mention tattoos on his cheeks?»

Tala gave a little nod and was surprised to see Rei bare his fangs.

«Kai is a bastard! He always ends up fighting with Bryan»

«Bryan?»

«Yeah, leader of the Falcons. He has lavender hair kinda-and he is tall too»

«T-that Bryan...?» Tala whispered fearfully.

«Yeah»

«Are you a friend of Bryan?»

Rei nodded and flashed a smile.

«When I first came here the others made fun of me and mocked me because of my looks. Bryan beat some of those suckers up and they left me alone ever since. He always looks after me. And he is a good kisser!» he stated, making Tala blush.

-Tala POV-

Is Rei really the friend of that guy? But Bryan is so mean! I mean...His gang hurt me..that baseball boy hurt me. And why does Rei think that Blue is a bastard?

«Tala?»

«Hm..?»

Suddenly there are lips pressed to mine, nice and warm lips. It feels nice. I almost whimper in protest when he pulls away.

« You are pretty Tala, dont ever forget that. You coming?»

I nod and tag along. My face goes all red and warm when he takes my hand.

«What was that Rei?»

He looks at me oddly like I said something wrong before he starts laughing.

«I gave you a butterfly»

«Oh»

«Why ask? No one ever gave you one before?»

I shake my head.

«That is okay. Oh, see you tomorrow. I dont wanna talk to that bastard»

-End Tala POV-

**The end for now! Stick around for the next chapter coming sometime in January!(I hope )**

**Yours sincery, Kanilla & Nicholas**

**(And thanks a bunch to my lovlies again!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya**

**Your guys are just so lovley! I adore your rewiews! I don't have time to answer questions, but I hope with some time they'll answer themselves as you read Though, if you got something you wonder about -real- bad, send me a message and I'll answer, aye?**

**Anything you recognize from Beyblade doesn't belong to me. But the plot does though.**

**-Chapter eight-**

Rei waved at him and ran off and Tala couldn't do anything but wonder about the raven haired one.

« Were you together with that brat?» asked a familiar voice. He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at the bluenette.

« You shouldn't be, he is Bryan's pet» said Kai coldly.

« Kai, you know you can't stop Tala from spending time with whomever he wants to spend time with. Just because you don't like Rei it doesn't mean that Rei can't be friends with him.

Tala smiled gratefully and took Olivers hand.

« My my, aren't you just a little cutie now?»

For the second time in a little while his cheeks grew hot and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Kai turned his head away, hands stuffed into his pockets. He knew Tala was crushing on the French, even if the boy didnt realize that yet. Oliver would never harm Tala on purpose...But he could clearly tell that it was a one-sided infatuation. Oliver probably already had someone else in mind. Enrique passed them by, and he stuck out his tongue at Kai which he so kindly returned by flipping him the bird.

-Enrique pov-

I can't belive that Oliver actually lets that brat hold his hand. Why is he so nice to him? All I ever wanted since I came here was for Oliver to be mine. I've dreamt so many times of us kissing. I can see why he likes Tala though.

The brat is too cute for his own good. If I get rid of the redhead..Then maybe I stand a chance? I know Brooklyn likes my love as well, but I cannot take on Brooklyn alone- the guy is one hell of a fighter. I should know after he hit me last time. To be frank, I fainted from the hard impact.

I still hate him for that, because of that hit I got a scar on my face that I have to cover up. Maybe I can ask Micheal and Bryan for help? In return they get Tala...and some services. Sounds like a fair deal to me. I know Micheal is sort of obsessed with the brat.

Don't ask me why...But last time after I slept with him he started pillow talking about Tala. I doubt he even knew what he was saying himself.

-normal pov-

Tala reluctantly let go of Oliver's hand and weved at him as Kai beckoned for him to come along. Oliver just smiled and winked his hand before disappearing into his room. Tala was nervous that Kai might be angry with him because he had talked to Rei so he sat down on his own bed and pulled Leo into his arms.

Kai ignored him and got started with his homework. Was he going to give him a silence treatment? Tala hadnt been given any homework yet, the teacher wanted to test him in the different basic subjects like Russian, math, biology and English. Tala didnt know what she meant by testing, but she had assured him it was nothing to be afraid of. Of course he didnt trust her words..she was a grown up like his mother.

Back home his father had used to test him.His daddy had once locked him us to test how long he could manage without food and water. Tala had lost track of the hours and days, but in the end he fainted from severe hunger and exhaustion.

Tala hadn't been able to sleep that time, not even when his eyes were clamping shut from the lack of sleep and his body and mind was screaming for him to close is eyes and just drift away. He had been too scared, too frightened that he might never get out of that small space.

After that he stayed as far away from small spaces as possible, they made him feel like he was suffocating, like the walls would squeeze him flat. He really really hoped his teacher meant nothing like that when she had said test.

He was beginning to feel lonely as the hours passed by. Kai wasn't saying anything at all and he was most likely upset with Tala. Only when Tala was about to leave the room did Kai raise his head.

« Where are you going?»

« O-Oliver...»

« Be back in an hour and a half»

Tala hurried to his friends room this time, he didnt want to get hurt or run into that guy again. Tala knocked the door twice before walking inside.. He stopped dead in his track at the sight that met him.

« Shit! Tala what are you doing here?» Brooklyn asked with eyes wide and face pale. The ginger haired teen had a towel placed in his lap and in his left hand was something sharp. Tala thought he would stop breathing as he spotted blood, he rushed to the older ones side.

« Why are you bleeding Brookie? Did someone hurt you?» he asked in a small, scared voice that truly made him seem like a six-year old child. The stains on the towel were growing bigger by every second that passed. Brooklyn smiled sadly and shook his head.

« No..I did it myself Tala»

He removed the towel from his right wrist to let Tala see the deep cuts. The redhead had his heart in his throat, painful memories flashing in his mind. His eyes were becoming watery from fear and confusion. There were so many scars on Brooklyns arm, some red and long others white and faint.

« D-doesn't it hurt? Daddy used to do that to me..and it hurt so much»

Talas hand wrapped itself around his own wrist without him noticing, like it was a pure habit or reflex that had stuck with him for a while.

« Of course it hurts...That is partly why I do it»

« Why?» asked the boy, looking up at him with the saaddest and biggest eyes he had ever seen in his life before. The tears were just about to fall but still stayed, lingering and wetting his eyelashes.

« You wouldn't understand, Im sorry»

A soft sob escaped Talas throat as the tears finally spilled. Brooklyn pulled him close to himself with his undamaged arm and rubbed his back in comfort.

« Shhh...Don't cry Tala, everything will be alright. I promise»

Tala wrapped his arms around the older and hugged him tightly, sobbing for all he was worth. Brooklyn was mildly surprised that Tala was clinging to him like this, like he was pleading him to stop it. He felt guilty for making a boy cry because of him. Guilt was something he had not felt in years. Never before had he even considered to quit his self-harming. It felt so right..but at the same time it did not. But this boy..The tears falling from those icy eyes made him want to reach out for help. Not that he would, he was too deep in for that now.

« Tala, I need to get ready now. I have an appointment with the shrink»

« W-what's that?» asked Tala and sniffled. Brooklyn wiped away the tears with his thumb and chuckled.

« A person you can talk to about your problems..Now be a good boy and return to Kai»

« Olli..Where is Olli?»

« He is out at the moment. He helps with teaching the youngsters French»

« Oh...»

Tala hugged Brooklyn tightly again one last time before letting go.

-Tala pov-

I dont want Brooklyn to hurt himself..Why did he say that I cant understand? Daddy and Mommy always used to hurt me. I dont like pain.

« Hey Tala, wait up!»

It is Rei. I smile at him as he catches up with me. I hope he doesn't see that I was crying just now.

« What'cha up to?»

«Nothing..»

« Wanna hang out with me?»

I think to hang out with someone means to spend time with them. I want that, Rei is so nice. He talks to me like I am a friend and not a baby. So I nod my head and smile. I can't put my heart into that smile, I'm sad for Brooklyn. But I don't think Rei notices as he beams at me.

« Okay! Come on!» he grins and takes my hand. Rei has a warm and soft hand just like Oliver does.

« Why are we here? I can't go to the fourth floor» I say. Rei furrows his brows.

« Why not? I live here»

« Oliver told me not to go here alone»

« But you aint alone, no? I am with you!»

I guess it is okay after all then.

-end Tala pov-

The two boys hid around the corner and Talas heart was pounding in his chest rapidly. Rei grinned and hushed him. The raven haired was about to burst into fits of laughter as there was shouting, someone calling for them to stop hiding and come out to fight.

« You see? Isn't this so much fun?»

Tala couldnt see what was so fun about knocking people's doors and disturbing their peace only to run away. But nevertheless he smiled to make Rei happy. Rei giggled again and peeked to see if it was safe to come out again.

« Come on!»

He grabbed Tala by the hand again and ran, ripping open the door to his room only to vanish inside. This room...It was different from the one he was sharing with Kai, it was bigger and the walls were light green instead of neutral white. There were two beds in here and a door leading to another room. By the window stood a desk.

« You live here?»

« Yeah..Along with my brother and..»

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter, enjoy**

**Thanks for all the encouragement, I've been unfair by not updating for so long.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the insane summary and the plot.**

**-Chapter nine-**

Before he could finish his line they were interupted by a loud curse as someone came stomping out from the other room.

«Bryan!» Rei said in a squeaky, surprised voice. Tala froze on the spot. Bryan, the leader of the Falcon gang.

«Kitten- how many times have I told you to move quitely? I was sleeping»

The older sounded really annoyed. Rei hung his head in shame and sniffled.

«Dont be mad at me Bry!» he burst out and ran to hug him. Bryan sighed and ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on top of his head. Rei purred and tip toed to peck Bryan on the cheek. Tala wanted to hide as Bryan turned to him, arching an eyebrow in mild surprise at seeing him there.

«What are you doing here brat?»

Tala couldn't find the words to answer, his mouth too dry. Rei stepped away from Bryan and placed his hands on his hips girlishly.

«Tala is no brat! He is in my class and we're friends! Right Tala?»

He nodded, fearing that Bryan would be angry with him or throw him out. But the lavender haired one shrugged his shoulders.

«Fine..I am going to see Micheal. Don't mess up my bed or anything and finish your homework»

«Okay!» Rei chirped and waved at him as he left.

«You see? Bryan is a nice guy really..A bit cold on the outside but on the inside he is a total sweetheart...Hm..his bed»

Tala nervously followed as Rei entered the other bedroom and started to bounce about on the bed.

«What are you doing? He said you couldn't do that!»

Rei laughed out loud and tossed the pillows around mercilessly.

«But I wanna, it is fun to see him pissed off!»

«Won't he hurt you if he gets mad?» Tala asked in a small voice.

Rei stopped his bouncing and stared puzzled at his friend.

«Hurt me? Of course not...He will get pretty angry but he can't resist me, at least not when I make my puppy dog eyes and purr at him»

«Oh..»

« Tala..did your family use to hurt you when they were angry or if you disobeyed them?»

He nodded weakly. Rei smiled and pulled him onto the bed. Tala stared at him terrified until Rei laughed again.

«Well, I promise I won't tell on you if you just jump on the bed with me»

«Really?»

« Yeah!»

Tala stood up and jumped once to try it out. He could see why Rei liked it so much fun...The neko was right- this WAS fun! There were bubbles of joy in his stomach as he bounced around. Rei took his hands and they fell together, Tala on top. Both boys lay laughing for a little while.

-Tala pov-

That was fun..I wanna do it again some other time. Why is he smiling at me? If I didn't know him I think his fangs would have scared me...But they don't, I like his fangs a lot. I remember the butterfly he gave me. Maybe I should give him one in return? So I close my eyes and do it.

-end Tala pov-

Rei couldn't do anything but chuckle when Tala pulled back with a flushed face.

«What was that for?»

«I-I t-thought I should give you one in return since you g-gave me one..» Tala said and looked away shamefully.

« Thank you Tala»

The redhead blushed and smiled shyly.

«I'm kinda sleepy...Wanna take a nap?»

Tala fidgeted anxiously and moved off Rei. He should get back to his dorm before Blue got worried about him. But he really wanted to make Rei happy too, he had such a nice smile. Blue never smiled. So when Rei made a begging look and pleaded for him to stay he smiled and gave in. The neko smiled back at him and wrapped his arms around Tala.

«Are we going to lie like this?» Tala asked. Rei was lying with his face pressed against the redhead's neck, arms and legs wrapped posessively around his torso and waist.

«Yeah..I like it this way»

«Okay»

He didn't want to hurt or offend Rei's feelings in any way. It was a sort of nice feeling though, he had to admit. Rei was so warm...It made that strange feeling in his stomach appear again.

-Kai pov-

Where is he? Honestly, I did say one and a half hours, did I not? Well, now it has been two already. He has school tomorrow- he should be in bed. Why hasn't Oliver sent him back here yet? I better go check on the kid. Strange thing..When I go to the French's dorm Brooklyn is the only one there. And there is no Tala in sight.

«He isn't with you? I told him to go back...»

«Maybe he bumped into Oliver or something» I mutter. Brooklyn shrugs and my eyes catch a spot of blood on his white sleeve.

«Tell me, did you cut yourself again? I told you to come see me»

He lowers his head, a blush of embarrassement spreading across his face.

«I-I am sorry, kay?» he stutters.

«It is alright..But please-take it easy. You are my only friend and I do not wish to loose you»

«I know, thanks a lot Kai»

-normal pov-

«I'll go get that cd..it's on the floor right?»

« Yah»

Micheal entered Bryan's room, scanning the floor to find the cd he sought. Once he had picked it up his eyes fell on the sleeping figures on the bed, huddled together under the covers and breathing peacefully. Sure- he was used to see Rei sleeping in that bed. After all the neko was Bryans pet.

But Tala..Why was Tala here?

His breath hitched and his mouth went dry. Tala was such a beautiful creature, innocent and untainted. It made Micheal want to ravish him there and then, to run his tongue over the pale skin. He was obsessed with the redhaired angel, just like he had been obsessed with Rei before Bryan took him under his wing.

«What's taking you so long?» Bryan asked as he came into the room.

«Oh fuck him! I told him to leave my bed alone!»

«What about Tala? What is he doing here?»

Micheal had trouble keeping his voice steady as he spoke. Bryan shrugged and made a motion for them to leave. But Micheal didnt move as his eyes were fixed on Tala.

«Stop that madness of yours. You won't lay a finger on the redhead without my permission!»

«Why not? I want him Bry!»

«I know and I couldn't care less. My Rei finally made a friend. If you screw that up for him I will personally make sure you can't walk for a couple of months ahead»

Micheal glared dangerously but looked away soon after and muttered a «fine»

«Good...Come now, Spens and Lee wanted to finish early, they are probably getting impatient»

«Why would Lee want to finish early? It's not like he has anything better to do»

«An appointment with Enrique..That blonde slut»

«Yeah, he really **IS** a slut. But he is good at what he does»

«Shush, I don't wanna know what the two of you do when you're fucking each other»

«Guess not» Micheal said and flashed a sly smirk. Before leaving the room he cast one last glance at Tala.

_You have grown too soft-hearted when it comes to your Kitten Bryan_

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while. Sorry about that. I've just been too lazy to type this chapter up until now.**

**Enjoy**

**disclaimer: own nothing but the insane summary and the plot**

**-chapter ten-**

Tala and Rei barely managed to get to class in time. They didn't make it on time for breakfast though, and Rei wasn't sure if he had brought the correct books either.. Tala's hair was even messier than usual and Rei's raven hair was a mop of knots and tangles hanging loose against his back. Their teacher, Mrs. Nack sighed and told them to find their seats as they came barging into the room.

"Rei dear, I would appreciate it if you don't make other students oversleep"

"Yes mrs.Nack!" the neko boy grinned.

Tala could feel how the other boys were staring at him, casting glances from the corners of their eyes. He didn't like being watched, it made him feel more vulnerable.

When the bell rang and announced a break Rei blew him a kiss and stormed out of the classroom in a hurry along with everyone else...except Tala, who sat quietly at his desk.

"Tala dear, I need you to take the Russian test today. Tomorrow you'll have one in Biology and one in Maths", Mrs.Nack stated. Tala stiffened on the spot.

"Y-yes Màm!"

She smiled sadly. This child was so tense, his guards never seemed to be let down at all. She wondered if she had done the wrong thing by placing Tala next to Rei. That boy was so much trouble, everyone in the orphanage knew of his mischievous nature. Not to mention that the Falcon gang leader had taken Rei under his wing. In other words, no one bullied Rei and got away with it in one piece. Those boys, they were nothing but trouble. She hoped Tala would stay clear of them.

-Tala pov-

I think I did okay on the test today. It was a strange test because all I had to do was to write a story and read something. So I wrote a story about a girl that had a bad father because he used to beat her when she did wrong things, and then she ran away. I read about it in the newspaper once. Daddy used to love newspapers. He had them spread all over the living room. There were stables under our stair too.

Once he beat me up because I spilled milk on one of his newwpapers. He yelled bad words at me and made me scared. I wonder where my daddy is now...mommy too. I don't miss them. Is that a bad thing? Children are supposed to love their parents no matter what, right?

Oliver andBlue are there after school to take me back. Blue doesn't look very happy and I think he is mad at me. I take Olli's hand and stick close to him. Does Blue notice I'm hiding from him?

-normal pov-

Oliver let go of Tala and waved goodbye as they separated and Kai said nothing, didn't even look at his roommate as they returned to their dorm. Kai slammed the door shut. Tala jumped in shock and looked at him with widened eyes the size of plates.

"Where did you spend last night Tala?" he asked in the coldest voice.

Tala whinced.

"You didn't come back"

"I-I was with Rei! We were h-having fun and then w-we feel asleep!" he stuttered.

Kai snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"That kid is nothing but trouble, I want you to stay away from him!"

"B-but..."

"Don't but me Tala! I'm supposed to look after you!"

He slammed his fist into the desk in rage. By now Tala looked pretty much horrified, eyes and mouth agape. He was having trouble breathing properly from the rapid heartbeat within his ribcage.

_Kai was angry with him..._

He was so scared he would wet his pants if this continued much longer. This time Blue would hurt him, he was certain of it.

"M-mommy..."

His voice was small and fragile as he spoke. Tears gathered in his blue eyes. The look on Kai's face changed from enraged to uncertain.

"Mommy...I want my mommy!" sobbed the red haired boy uncontrollably, hands rising to pull violently at his hair.

Kai didn't know how to handle the situation so he did the only thing he could think of and tried to hug Tala to calm him down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Go away, I want my mommy!" cried the little one childishly as he lashed out both arms and legs in an attempt to make Kai release him. Kai grabbed his wrists and forced him down on the floor in a sitting position before wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh...Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you so", he apologized.

"Please..."

Tala never finished his sentence. Kai rocked him and ran his fingers through his flaming hair. He kept sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Be brave, I'll look after you"

Those words seemed to have some effect as the sobs halted and Tala hugged Kai in return. Before Kai knew it he had the boy sitting in his lap.

_"Please..."_

It was the only word Tala said and he kept repeating it over and over again. Kai had no clue as to what Tala was begging him to do or not to do.

He pressed a kiss to Tala's forehead and rocked him until he fell asleep.

_Why do you affect me so much_? he wondered as he watched the sleeping child in his arms.

_I need you too Tala, don't leave me either._

When Kai awoke to the sound of the alarm clock the redhead didn't even stir. He somehow managed to untangle himself from Tala and stand up. The alarm clock was turned off and silence fell upon the room again.

"Tala, wake up", he said gently.

Tala stirred and slowly his eyes opened.

"Blue..? Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, we need to get ready for school"

"Okay..."

He placed the boy back on his feet and watched him as he found a fresh set of clothes. Kai shook his head and went to ready himself for the new day and any challenge that might come.

-O-O-O-

"Enrique, quit being a bitch already"

"Ah, such a foul mouth for the French gentleman!" giggled the blonde.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Enrique had been stuck by his side all day, apparently not intending to give him a moment's peace. He had driven Brooklyn away too. Brooklyn despised Enrique and when the blonde had started clinging to him this morning he had just shyed away and sought out Kai's company instead. Oliver could see them sitting four tables away, eating their lunch. From the looks of it they were having a serious conversation. His face fell. Here he was stuck with the biggest slut in all of the orphanage...while his crush was having a chat with Kai.

Sometimes he envied Kai for being so close to Brooklyn. He knew those two had always been close friends, but sometimes he wished that Brooklyn would open up a little to him too. But lately his friend had seemed to distance himself from Oliver and it made him worry. Not to mentioned that Brooklyn was so pale these past days and ate so little. Exactly like he would do after a cutting session.

Was he loosing that much blood? Maybe he should report it. He wanted to ask, to help. But Brooklyn wouldn't open up, he knew.

And it hurt.

-O-O-O-

"I wonder when that bitch will give up on Olli, don't you?"

"From the looks of it, never", Kai said amused and took another bite of his sandwich.

"It pisses me off how he keeps chasing after him like that..."

Kai cast a worried glance at his friend. Brooklyn looked really really miserable, even more so than usual. He knew the blue eyed boy suffered from severe depression and had a lot of self-destructive thoughts...But he was fearing that it might be starting to tear him apart for real.

For starters, he barely ate anymore. He usually skipped breakfast and ate little during lunch. He also sat out during PPE.

"Brooklyn? You're not alone. You know that right? I may not be the best friend you can have but..."

"I wouldn't switch you for anyone in the world, Kai"

He frowned. Brooklyn hadn't answered his question.

"Don't do anything stupid, that's all I ask of you"

"I know", Brooklyn said and smiled another of those sad, empty smiles.

Kai would definitely have to keep a look on his friend.

-O-O-O-

"Where were you today? I was so bored 'cause I had no one to talk to!"

Rei flung an arm around Tala's shoulders.

"Mrs.Nack gave me some tests...They were difficult"

"Aww...It'll be okay! Will a butterfly make you feel better?"

Tala nodded and sat quietly as Rei pressed their lips together in a brief kiss.

"There you go! Now wipe that sad look off your face at once!"

How could he not smile after that? Rei made him feel happy, just like Oliver did. Why didn't Blue want him to be with Rei when they were friends?

"I think I better flee before that jerk gets his hands on me", Rei muttered.

Tala looked from his friend to Kai and back again. Just as Rei was about to leave Tala grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't go, I want you to stay"

Rei nodded and laced their fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze. A frown came upon Kai's face as he spotted the two boys holding hands.

"Hi Tala!"

"Hi Olli..."

"You are Rei, right?"

"Yup!"

Oliver smiled and introduced himself. Rei simply flashed a charming smile and purposely avoided to look in Kai's direction.

"You got yourself a boyfriend Tala?" asked Oliver in an amused tone.

Tala blushed and shook his head, as did Rei.

"No, 'cause I already have a boyfriend! And I can't have two, that would be cheating!"

"Yes indeed...What are you boys doing today?"

"Dunno...Tala?"

He shrugged and kept his head downcast. Kai said nothing. In his own quiet mind he was getting pretty pissed off. Tala wasn't listening to him...It seemed like he much rather wanted to be with Rei. So be it, he thought bitterly and simply walked away.

Oliver called his name, though he didn't stop or turn around. The French sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never understand him.Oh well, are you taking part in soccer tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Bryan taught me a trick or two. I can probably outrun anyone in my class!"

"Practice makes master, as the saying goes", Oliver smiled.

In that moment Tala felt really stupid. What were they talking about? Just like when he was doing that test today, the math one...He didn't understand any of it. It had just been a bunch of numbers on a piece of paper. He tugged at Rei's hand and blushed as he asked in a small voice what soccer was. Rei got a funny look on his face and Tala thought he might be shocked.

"It's a game. You need lots of people, a ball and something to use for goals. You'll see tomorrow!"

"Can you teach me?" Tala pleaded to Rei.

"Of course I can! With me as your teacher you'll get good too!"

Oliver chuckled at Rei's encouraging words. He was a nice lad. Why did Kai have so much again him? Just because of his connection to Bryan?

"I'll be heading back to my dorm then. Have fun and don't be late back Tala, you know Kai hates that"

Tala nodded and smiled as Rei took his hand and pulled him along eagerly.

Those two looked really cute together, Oliver thought and went in the opposite direction.

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


End file.
